This is a randomized open-label study which will compare the efficacy of anti-retroviral therapy vs. antiretroviral therapy plus cytosine arabinoside (Ara-C) in the prevention of death during study follow-up in HIV-infected individuals who have developed progressive multifocal leukoencelphalopathy (PML).